


Home

by galamaker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galamaker/pseuds/galamaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undertale drabble I guess.<br/>The monsters get their first above ground experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The girl wiped her brow, enjoying the breeze she felt after the long climb back up. The girl had traveled down to retrieve Frisk, but found that they had no need to be brought back. She had been met with the sight of the new ambassador and a group of monsters. When Frisk turned, they spotted the girl and ran to her. Their hug was long and tight. Frisk explains that they were just getting ready to travel up to the surface. The girl laughs, saying she had come all that way just to have them already on the way back up. Frisk smiled and pulled the girl towards the monsters. She smiled at the group, staying behind Frisk. None seemed to sure of her except a tall skeleton who came running over to her and grabbed her other hand.

"WOWIE! YOU ARE JUST LIKE A BIGGER VERSION OF THE HUMAN!"

She smiled, "I guess it could be put that way."

The other monsters all reluctantly greeted her.

She learned the cheery one's name was Papyrus. The smaller skeleton was Sans, who threw in a few puns while talking to her. 

There was a robot named Mettaton. They were very quick to greet her as well, and she felt empowered by the strong energy from the bot.

Next was a small lizard type monster, Alphys. While they stayed as far from her as possible in the beginning, one small mention of anime on the surface had her chatting away endlessly.

Beside her was a fish monster, who Alphys introduced as her girlfriend, Undyne. The fish looked her over before giving a smile that seemed to read 'anyone my girlfriend is ok with is fine with me'.

After meeting the group that was to be lead to the surface by Frisk, they led her to two goat people in the back of the group.

They greeted her, calling themselves the king, or Asgore, and the caretaker of the ruins, or Toriel. Asgore seemed nice but less eager to chat. Toriel, on the other hand, chatted away about what a joy Frisk was and how happy she was to have met them.

The girl smiled, "That's why I came down to see if I could find them, the world is a dimmer place without them in it."

Frisk looked up at the girl confused, but she just shook her head down at them. 

Soon the introductions were over and the journey started. 

Climbing the walls of the ruins took almost 2 days in time with all the stops they had to make between everyone. 

When finally they reached the top. 

It was dark and the whole area above them was covered by trees. Everyone was exhausted from the last climb but Frisk seemed excited. They tugged on the girl's sleeve and signed something to her. The girl felt a large smile spread a crossed her face and she ran to her house near the bottom of the mountain. Frisk distracted the monsters to the best of their ability, hoping the girl would get back soon. It wasn't long before the girl got back up, bandanas and camera in hand. 

Frisk smiled at the girl and reached for the bandanas before tying them around the eyes of each monster. All but the skeleton Sans seemed ok with the lack of vision, but the girl assured him that it would be worth it in the end. 

The two then led the group down the mountain and into a large opening. Frisk readied themself with the camera and nodded at the girl. She turned around and looked out over the field below all of them.

"Alright, take them off guys."

They all were quick to remove the blindfolds and respond in a collective gasp.

CLICK

The shot was taken.

She wiped her brow, enjoying the breeze coming from the land before her.

Stars dotted the sky. A full moon setting in the west. The sun just beginning to rise in the east. Shades of purples and pinks and reds and oranges and blues spreading a crossed the fading purplish blue hue.

It was truly a breath taking morning. The girl smiled before turning around and motioning her hands to the land around her.

"Welcome home guys."

**Author's Note:**

> I was really in the mood to write and the first thing on my dash ended up being stars and the moon, so I thought 'why not'. Sorry if it's not very good ^^


End file.
